The Gothic Gang
by shessomarugirl13
Summary: this is a story about kagome as a goth, one day when she was sleeping in the park, someone left her there, the legendary gothic gang came...you have to read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**The Gothic Gang**

Prologue:

Kagome higarashi, she is moving to America, there she meets, inuyasha, sango, sesshomaru, and miroku; will love burst from here, or hate?

Chapter 1

Kagomes alarm went off; "damn alarm" kagome mumbled as she turns it off.

She got up and looked in her dresser mirror; her hair was standing up in all directions.

She went to her bathroom, she turned the faucet on, when the water was just right, and she got undressed and got in.

She got dressed in a black shirt the was way to long on her, and baggy pants that have chains on it.

She put her shoes on and said; "I'm leaving now" kagomes mom walked out of the kitchen and said; "but aren't you going to eat, dear?" kagome rolled her eyes; "no mom" kagome walked out side followed by her mom; "I'll take you to school sense you don't know were it is yet" kagome smiled and nodded.

Kagomes mom pulled up to the school.

"Well, I'll see ya around ma" kagome smiled at her mom and got out.

Kagome looked around; there was no one but a tall teen, standing by a flagpole.

She walked up to him and said; "do you know were the office is?" he turned around; he's breathe caught in his throat; he was staring into the most beautiful eyes he ever seen; silvery blue eyes stared back at him.

He said in a bored tone; "I'll show you" kagome nodded.

Kagome walked behind him, her chains on her pants clinking against each other.

Sesshomaru said; "its right there" kagome bowed.

Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy; kagome turned around and walked away.

Kagomes first period was math; she walked in.

The whole class looked at a girl in black; the teacher said; "you must be kagome higarashi; class this is kagome, she is the new student from Japan" the class said a brief hello before turning away.

"Kagome, you can sit by sango" kagome walked over to the girl he pointed out; sango wore a black shirt say: 'I ain't a angel' and skin tight black jeans.

Kagome took her seat; sango said; "hey, nice to meet you, what music do you like?"

"Metal and hard rock" sango and kagome talked all the while.

When the bell rang, kagome, and sangowalked out of the class together.

"Do you know sesshomaru?" kagome shook her head; "no but he sounds like he is a total hottie" sango grinned; "he is"

Kagome had PE next, and with sango.

Sesshomaru walked in the boys' locker room. When he was done dressing he walked out of the locker room.

He saw kagome talking to some Goth girls.(Sango, inuyasha, and miroku)

he walked over to them and said behind kagome; "I see you met other people to" kagome jumped and turned around; sango seen sesshomaru and said; "sesshomaru, kagome said you're a total hottie" kagome looked at sango; "shut up already" kagome said glaring at her friend.

The teacher came out and said; "ok, its time to pick partners" he said; "ok…sango, your with miroku" sango moaned; "again with the perv"

He said; "ok, inuyasha your with asuka; and kagome, your with sesshomaru"

Kagome smiled and winked at sesshomaru.

Kagome and sesshomaru went to a corner as sango, and inuyasha did the same.

Third period: history.

Kagome was seated by inuyasha and sango when the teacher called her name; "higarashi, why did the klu klutz Klan start to kill people?" kagome looked up; "because, they did pranks at first, but when the fourth amendment, or was that the third…whatever, when one was passed, they started to kill people. They burned them on crosses, and burned them with screams and horrifying shrieks"

The teacher said; "thank you for that little…unnecessary example, kagome" kagome sat back down, while her friends laughed.

After class was study hall, again with her friends.

"So kagome, why did you move to America?" inuyasha said curious kagome shrugged; "I don't know, my ma said it would be good for me, but yet again, I move a lot" they laughed; "excuse me, but I think some students want to study, if you have a problem with that, then you can leave" kagome stood up and said; "fine we will, right guys" they nodded in agreement and walked out of the room.

""Lets skip school and go to my place" sesshomaru said; they all nodded.

"Ok, asuka, is with inuyasha, sango is with miroku, and kagome is with sesshomaru" they all got in the cars and drove off.

When they arrived at the house, kagome couldn't help but having her mouth fall open.

Everyone went in but sesshomaru, and kagome.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; "so you like mine, and inuyasha's house?" kagome said; "house my ass, it's a mansion!"

Sesshomaru laughed; when they walked inside they seen, sango and miroku making out, the same as inuyasha and asuka.

Kagome winked at sesshomaru and walked over to a arm chair.

Sesshomaru walked over and pulled kagome on his lap, so she was straddling him.

Sesshomaru said, while kagome laid her head on his chest; "how about we order pizza?" they all nodded and said a yes.

Sesshomaru got up, and called the pizza place.

Sesshomaru walked in and said; "what kind of movie do you want to watch guys?" they all said in union; "horror" sesshomaru nodded; "horror it is"

He was about to put in the movie when the doorbell rang.

He opened it up, paid the money, and grabbed the pizza.

He popped in the escapism of Emily rose and got some pops.

(I don't know how to spell the firstword sorry)

Kagome and sesshomaru finished eating, and kagome had her head on sesshomaru's chest, sleeping. Soon asuka and sango was sleeping on inuyasha's and miroku's chests. Sesshomaru fell asleep with kagome still on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

this chapter is a warning, this is rated MA for mature adiences; if you think you can read it go ahead, but if not then...do what you want, but i warned you...

Kagome woke up in warm arms; she looked up to see sesshomaru; she smiled.

She looked around to see everyone still sleeping, except sango, and asuka.

She got up and said; "I think I should take a bath, I will just put some of sesshomaru's cloths on" she went to the room, got some of sesshomaru's cloths, got the tub ready and got undressed.

While she was in there, sesshomaru wasn't told kagome was taking a bathe he got some cloths, and went into the bathroom.

He blinked; there, kagome was sitting in his tub…naked; kagome looked at him and said; "hey…um why are you in here?" sesshomaru's face went a faint red; "I…uh…well…" kagome laughed; "its ok, can you just leave, your lucky nothing is showing" sesshomaru nodded and hurried out of the bathroom.

Kagome came out of the bathroom in a black shirt that says: 'Goth: I live for it' and some baggy pale brown pants.

Sesshomaru seen her and smiled; "so you got my cloths?" kagome nodded; "my mom is going to be pissed that I stayed at a boys house overnight, and skipped school" kagome went to sit by sango and asuka.

"Well tell her…actually I have nothing, sesshomaru and me don't have parents so we don't have to worry about it" inuyasha said with a small sigh.

Kagome sighed; "well I better go home, sango, asika, you better go to if you don't want your mom going off on you" they nodded and left.

Miroku sighed; "I better be on my way to" he got up and walked out of the door.

When they were gone inuyasha turned to sesshomaru, with an evil grin on his face; "you love her don't you?" sesshomaru glared; "I don't know what you say, little brother" inuyasha did a feh sound; "don't lie, I seen you kissing her, and she was on your lap, that has to be something" sesshomaru sighed;

"Yes, I do, she knows it to"

Kagome walked home; "I really need to get my self a car" kagome said to her self.

Kagome was walking in a park when a gang of guys came her way; "hey, how about you and me go for a walk to my house hottie" kagome glared; "I am not one of those prissy little girls you guys are use to banging, I am a goth" they smiled; "we realized, all the better" kagome crossed her arms; "no I don't think I will go with you" kagome spun on her heel and walked away.

They guy ran up behind her and grabbed hold of her wrist; "come on babe, it wont hurt" kagome was pushed to the ground, held by his friends.

Kagome wiggled; "let go of me you jackasses!" kagome yelled very loudly.

They laughed; "yea right, and let a person like you go, I don't think so" he kissed her, stifling her cries of help.

Kagome wiggled, but his friends held down her hands and legs, tightly to.

Kagome froze when she felt him taking off sesshomaru's goth shirt and throwing it aside.

They took her bra and pants off, ripping her underwear off.

Kagome shivered as a gust of wind came blowing.

Kagome felt him touch her, where she wanted sesshomaru to touch her; 'great, I am going to be rape by a bunch of bozos' kagome thought bitterly.

She gasped as he stuck his tongue in her womanhood, feeling her.

She kicked and screamed, trying to draw attention.

Her efforts weren't answered.

He unzipped his pants and stuck his member in her, very hard; kagome moaned; "so you like it rough do ya" kagome gasped; "let me go" she said.

He pushed harder, making kagome gasp; he went faster he stopped and picked kagome up; "tie her hands up, and her feet, but make sure her legs are around me ok" his friends did as they were told.

He stuck his member back in, and continued at a faster pase.

Kagome was in a sitting position; helpless.

Kagome moaned as he went faster; "you like this huh" kagome moaned again as he pushed deeper.

Kagome screamed as she climaxed, and so did he.

Kagome fell limp in his arms; "you like that?" kagome growled; "you rape a innocent Goth girl, and your asking me if I liked it! Your dumber than I thought!" he untied her and said; "your just another whore, bitch" kagome got her cloths on and ran towards his back; he turned around to being slammed into a metal poll.

"You sick freak, I should kill you!" kagome punched him in the face, making his head slam against the metal poll, making his head crack open.

He fell down limp, his friends all said that she was a bitch, and that she would go to jail for killing someone; "I didn't even hurt him, his head aint cracked open all the way, he will live" with that she walked away.

She looked back to see the guy get up holding his head; a huge bleeding lump on the back of his head.

Kagome smirked; "teaches you to leave me alone!" she yelled at them.

The guy that raped her seen her and ran away screaming for his mommy; kagome had to laugh at that.

When she got home her mom came charging in the living room.

"Kagome! Where have you been, I was worried sick, and the school called saying that you skipped school yesterday" kagome gave her mom a glare; "I am not in the mood, I was just raped, I almost killed a person because of that, and on top of all that, your screaming your head off at me!" kagome went up to her room and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome went to her bathroom and took a bath, out of the fact that she felt dirty, and validated.

She got out, and put some loose fitting clothes on; she shut her lights off and went to sleep.

Kagome woke up happy; "today is my birthday!" kagome yelled happily.

She ran down stairs only to be stopped by her mother; "kagome shut your eyes" kagome shut her eyes.

Her mother lead her out side and said; "you can open them now" kagome opened her eyes, she screamed in delight; there was a red convertible, with block flames on it.

Kagome said; "thank you mom, now I can go every where in it" kagome took the keys from her mom and got in.

She popped one of her favorite cd's in and sang to it while she drove off to school; she stopped and yelled back to her mom; "I am going over to sesshomaru's today" with that she was gone.

When kagome drove up, everyone was pointing, and talking about her car.

When she stopped kids came up talking about how cool her car was and that they wanted it.

Sesshomaru and her friends came up and seen the car; "kagome, awesome car! Where did you get it?" kagome smiled; "it's my birthday, my mom gave it to me" sesshomaru popped in everyone's cd (some stupid band, icouldntput a real band in so i put the first thing that came to mind)and said; "ok everyone. Time to go to my house for a party!" everyone cheered.

After school kagome went over to sesshomaru's, to get ready for the party.

Sesshomaru opened the door and looked at kagome; kagome was wearing a black dress that was very short, it was strapless, and it showed off her figure.

"What…I knew I should of worn me regular cloths, I will be right back" sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, making kagome stop.

"You look awesome kagome" sesshomaru said grinning foolishly.

Kagome smiled.

When she went inside, everyone looked at her; "kagome what did you do to your cloths?" sango asked when she seen her; "i…um…wanted to wear this?" sango smiled; "I mean, you look awesome, inuyasha! Miroku! Come look at kagome" miroku came out of the kitchen and seen kagome; "wow" he said.

He went over to kagome; "wow" he said again; "thanks" kagome said.

Kagome turned to talk to sango when she felt a hand slide up her dress, kagome turned around to find it was miroku; "you damn perv!" kagome hit him in the face.

When everyone came; (the whole school) they started to turn the music up.

Kagome walked in the kitchen and got a beer; she turned around to find the guy who raped her; "you fucking asshole, how dare you come to my friends party, and mine!" he froze, and turned around, there was the girl he raped yesterday; "I…well the whole school was invited, so I thought I was to" kagome glared; "you better stay away from me" kagome said when she seen him looking at her hungrily.

Sesshomaru walked up to kagome and put his arms around her waist; "whats wrong kagome?" kagome said; "this basterd, raped me yesterday, and dares to come here!" sesshomaru looked at him; "kagome, I don't think he would do that, I mean this is sei, he is a guy yea, but a nice one" kagome shook his head; "he raped me" sesshomaru growled; "why" sei looked at kagome and said; "is he your boyfriend?" kagome said; "we…" sesshomaru cut her off.

"yea I am" sei walked away slowly; "I am really sorry, I didn't know, but I can tell you, she likes it rough" sesshomaru growled louder making the man run out of the door.

Sesshomaru said; "is it true what he said?" kagome said; "yea, I always liked it that way, my last boyfriend said that I was a freak because of it" sesshomaru turned her around; "I don't think you're a freak" kagome smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome drank the rest of her beer and got some more.

Kagome turned around to find a guy standing behind her; "can I help you?" kagome said; (she was drunk so she doesn't know what's going on)

He pulled her by the arm, and dragged her to sesshomaru's room.

He locked the door and said; "I want you" kagome looked at him in shock; "what! No way" he pushed kagome on the bed, and riped all of her clothes off.

He didn't even mess around with her, he stuck his member into her.

It was done before kagome knew it.

Kagome got up and looked at the man; he had long wavy black hair, his face was smooth and sad, he had black eyes.

Kagome looked at him and said; "who are you?" he looked up and said; "my name is neraku, I am a friend of sesshomaru's" kagome glared; "I am kagome, sesshomaru's girlfriend" he narrowed his eyes at her; "don't you think I know that"

He left, leaving kagome alone.

She got dressed and walked down stairs; "kagome, can you dance with me?" a boy about her age asked; kagome smiled; "not right now, I think I want to be with sesshomaru" the boy walked off sad.

Kagome walked over to sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him; "I love you sesshomaru" kagome said before passing out.

Sesshomaru held her; "I think she had a little to much to drink" he carried her to his room.

He laid her down and covered her up.

He was about to leave when kagome called his name; "sesshomaru, get your ass back over here" kagome said opening one eye.

Sesshomaru smiled; he laid down with her and kagome cuddled to him; "my, my kagome your very passionate"

"Shut up" kagome said before sleeping again.

Kagome woke up in the night and heard music blarring; "this party is still going on?" sesshomaru said; "yea, my stupid brother likes party's and I am not down there to stop it" kagome smiled; well then lets go down and dance"

She pulled him out of bed and pulled him down stairs.

There were even more people now.

Kagome and sesshomaru dance along time before stopping.

Kagome knocked into a guy; "I am so sorry…" she looked up to find it was neraku; "oh its you" sesshomaru was gone.

Neraku looked at her; "why, is that a way to talk to your future lover?" kagome glared; "you are not going to be my…" kagome was cut off when he kissed her.

Sesshomaru came back to find kagome kissing his best friend, neraku.

Kagome pushed him away and said; "what the hell…" she seen sesshomaru; "sesshomaru…"

Neraku looked at sesshomaru, he put his arm around kagome and said; "sesshomaru, kagome is going to be my lover" sesshomaru looked at kagome; "kagome…I thought…" he just left not wanting to hear the answer.

Kagome wanted to go after him, but neraku held her tight.

Kagome was crying.

Sango and asuka went over to her and said; "kagome, what's wrong?" kagome looked up and said; "sesshomaru, his best friend kissed me, and raped me and now sesshomaru thinks we are together" kagome cried some more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha walked over to them and said; "want me to talk to him?" kagome smiled; "sure, but please don't push it" he nodded.

Inuyasha knocked on sesshomaru's door; "inuyasha, I do not wish to have company right now" sesshomaru's voice said through the door.

Inuyasha walked in the room to find sesshomaru sitting by his window.

"Kagome doesn't want to be neraku's lover, he raped her, and he kissed her when you were there" sesshomaru looked at him; "kagome doesn't love me, she's a player, and a whore" sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha growled; "no she is not, she loves you sesshomaru, neraku made her do that" sesshomaru nodded; "I will talk to her"

Kagome was sitting on a chair, with neraku by her; "neraku, I don't want you, please leave" neraku chuckled; "you're my woman, why would I do that?" kagome growled in frustration; "I didn't want to do this but…"

Kagome whipped around and punched him in the face as hard as she could; neraku was thrown back, into a girl with long red hair.

Kagome smirked; "leave me alone" she got up and headed to sesshomaru's room.

When she turned the corner to sesshomaru's room, she knocked into some one; "watch were your going you baka!" kagome said while straightening her dress.

"Why kagome, you don't have to be so nice" sesshomaru said sarcastically.

Kagome tensed; "sorry sesshomaru, its just the baka neraku keeps calling me his girl, its annoying!" sesshomaru sighed in relief.

"So sesshomaru, I am so sorry about that neraku thing, he raped me and then called me his girl…"sesshomaru kissed her, kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kagome pulled back when she felt him squeeze one of her breast; "sesshomaru, I love you, but not now" sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome and sesshomaru walked down stairs to see almost all the guest gone.

Sesshomaru said; "ok everyone, time to leave!" everyone made a grumbling noise and walked out of the front door.

Kagome sighed; "well I better be going to" kagome hugged and kissed him good night and walked out.

She got in her convertible and drove off.

When she got home, it was about 2 in the morning.

She tip toed in and went to her bedroom. She got undressed and put some clothes on, for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning kagome stayed in bed, because it was Saturday.

Kagomes mom came in her room and said; "get up you lazy butt" kagome throw a pillow at her; "not right now" she said turning over.

"Fine, I'll just tell your little boyfriend that you're sleeping" kagome mumbled something.

Kagome shook her head and walked down stairs; "she's sleeping right now" sesshomaru said; "can I see her?" kagomes mom let him go to her room.

Sesshomaru walked into a room with black walls with metal, and rock band posters on the wall.

He walked over to her, he bended down and whispered in her ear; "kagome, wake up" kagome collided heads with sesshomaru.

She went back down holding her head; while sesshomaru held his bleeding nose.

Kagome looked up and said; "I am so sorry sesshomaru, you scared me" sesshomaru smiled; "its only a nosebleed, it'll go away soon" kagome sighed; "you can stay right here, I am going to take a shower" he nodded while kagome went in her bathroom.

Kagome got undressed and got in the bath.

Sesshomaru looked around; he realized she didn't have any pictures of him, and her; he sighed; "guess we have to get a picture together"

He heard kagome singing in the bath; she had an amazing voice! He walked over to the door and listened; he didn't know it was unlocked and fell in the room.

Kagome looked at him in shock; she was standing up and getting dressed; "sesshomaru! What are you doing here, well in the bathroom, with me?"

Sesshomaru blushed; "sorry, I heard you singing and I couldn't help but come to the door…" he trailed off.

Kagome smiled; she walked over to him, still naked.

Sesshomaru looked her in the eye; "sesshomaru, I love you, I always will" she kissed him on the lips.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her naked body.

Kagome pulled back; "I always will" she pulled back and got dressed.

After kagome got dressed in tight black pants, and a shirt that was sesshomaru's size; they went down stairs.

"Mom! I'm going out with sesshomaru. Ok" kagome heard her mom say yea and left with him.

Kagome looked at sesshomaru's car; "let take mine" sesshomaru nodded. Kagome put in green day, and drove.

Sesshomaru was driving, kagome seen them coming to a movie theater.

Kagome and sesshomaru walked up to it and said; "you wanna see night of the living dead?" kagome smiled and nodded.

They paid for the tickets and walked into the dim lighted room.

They sat down in a middle row and got ready; sesshomaru looked at kagome out of the corner of his eye; 'kagome, I want you so much' the movie came on.

During the movie, kagome had laid her head on sesshomaru's arm.

Kagome fell asleep snoring lightly; sesshomaru brushed her bangs out of her face; "so beautiful" the movie ended.

Sesshomaru shook kagome awake and said; "its over" kagome rubbed her eyes; "already?" sesshomaru chuckled; "yes kagome, it is over"

Sesshomaru was walking out with kagome, when he seen a photo booth.

Sesshomaru took kagome's hair and fanned it out over her shoulders, and then he pulled her into the booth.

When they were done they had taken two huge pictures of them kissing.

Kagome took a picture of them kissing, and sesshomaru took the other one, the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They went over to sesshomaru's house to find inuyasha and asuka having sex on the couch.

"That's nasty, and with the door unlocked to!" kagome whispered as they shut the door.

"So, what are we to do now?" kagome asked as they got back in her car.

Sesshomaru shrugged; "lets just walk around the park for awhile" kagome nodded.

Kagome sighed; "this breeze is nice, I wish I wore lighter clothing today" sesshomaru put his arm around her waist.

Sesshomaru said; "oh well, you wore what you wore, I can take them off for you?" kagome looked at him; "right…" kagome says sarcastically.

They sat on a bench. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.

A group of collage girls walked over and said to sesshomaru; "he hottie, wanna come with use and dump this wench?" sesshomaru glared at them; "why would I do that, to just go with a bunch of sluts" they looked hurt while they walked away.

Kagome opened one eye and said; "so, why didn't you go with them?" sesshomaru smiled; "you were listening, well I love you kagome"

Kagome smiled, she closed her eyes again.

Sesshomaru got up when he heard kagome's breathe even out.

He walked over to the swings and sat down. Sesshomaru had to leave for a while so he left the sleeping kagome there alone, thinking she would be all right.

Kagome woke up to being tied up to a pole; she looked up to see 5 collage guys looking at her eagerly; "who are you guys?" kagome said masking her emotions.

They looked at her in surprise, mostly because she had been sleeping.

"Who cares, were gothic freaks in our school, but when we seen you, we decided to have fun"

Kagome looked at him; "that didn't answer my question" he stopped and said; "were freaks in out school, were the gothic gang"

Kagome looked at them in surprise; "you mean the legendary gang!" they nodded.

Kagome sighed; "can you untie me?" they untied her and kagome stood there.

"look me and my boyfriend were sitting here, that reminds me, I have to kick his ass when I find him…leaving me here all alone" kagome said to her self more than them.

They shook there heads; "what person will leave there girlfriend by themselves?" kagome said; "I can protect my self" the laughed; "yea, right, and I am the tooth fairy" kagome narrowed her eyes; "I can, I can take you on right now"

They laughed again "I don't think you can" kagome said; "let me fight your leader" the guy she was talking to stood up; "I am the leader" kagome smiled; "ok, lets go then" kagome backed up taking her jacket off, revealing a black tang top.

He smiled; "your hotter in that tang, than you are yourself" kagome said; "lets do this"

He sighed; "whatever you want" he ran forward. Kagome ducked and swiped her foot under him, making him fall on his back; "well I won" kagome said happily.

He got up and said; "your fast, but we haven't started yet" he ran towards her again.

Kagome sighed; she jumped out of the way, landing gracefully on her feet.

She ran towards him, she went to the side, making herself seem invisible.

She punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the head, making him fall down.

Kagome laughed; "I won" they guy said; "looks like you're the new leader" kagome looked at him in shock; "no one told me I was fighting to win the gang" he laughed painfully; "well I am the leader, if you beat me you get the gang…and I am going to stay with you" kagome smiled; she held out her hand and helped him up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru came back to kagome tending to a guy in all black.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" kagome looked up and said; "sesshomaru, your back, meet the gothic gang" sesshomaru looked at them in shock; "this cant be them!" kagome grinned; "oh, but they are, and guess who there leader is?"

Sesshomaru looked at her in shock, "it can't be you!" kagome grinned even more; "it is" kagome got up and said; "I am the new leader of the gothic gang" kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru ran over to her and hugged her; "kagome, I can't believe it, my kagome" kagome smiled and kissed him.

"What, are we just some stuffed animals here?" kagome said; "sorry"

Kagome and her gang, including sesshomaru went to his house; "inuyasha get your ass off that couch and put some clothes on!" sesshomaru yelled when he realized they were still naked, and still at it.

The gang looked at them like they were enjoying what was happening.

Kagome gave them some pop, and put a movie in while sesshomaru yelled at inuyasha.

When inuyasha and sesshomaru came back, kagome was sleeping, and the gothic gang was watching the movie kagome put in for them; well except the ex-leader, he was sitting with kagome, she was laying on his lap, he was brushing the bangs out of her face.

He looked up and said; "you guys finally done?" sesshomaru growled; "why is kagome laying on your lap?" he looked at her then him; "she looked uncomfortable the way she was, so I laid her on my lap, is that ok?" sesshomaru turned away and mumbled something.

Kagome woke up in someone's arms; "sesshomaru…"

Some one chuckled; "no kagome, it's me" kagome nodded; "what's your name?" she sat up rubbing her eyes.

He said; "my name is takeru" kagome nodded.

Kagome seen sesshomaru eyeing them closely; "hey sesshomaru" sesshomaru looked away; "what's with him?" she got up and went to get some pop.

When she came back, takeru and sesshomaru were glaring at each other; "um…what's wrong with you guys?" they looked at her and said in union; "nothing"

Well, I have to go, takeru, you and the gang better go home to" kagome regretted saying that when his eyes darkened; "we have no home" kagome thought for a minute; "then you can stay here with sesshomaru" sesshomaru said; "what! When did I agree?" kagome giggled; "you didn't I am telling you that you will, my mom will freak if I brought a bunch off gothic people to my house, me mom already doesn't like me being gothic"

Kagome was walking out of the house when takeru ran up to her; "there are no more rooms" kagome sighed; "then you will come with me"

He nodded.

He started to walk towards a old run down car when she stopped him; "where are you going?" he looked at her; "isn't this your car?" kagome shook her head, "the one that is red, with the black flames on it" he nodded.

Kagome turned on some metal music and started home.

Kagome walked in and yelled; "ma! My friend is here to stay for a while!" kagomes mom came in and looked at takeru; "kagome, you do know he is older than you?" kagome nodded; he doesn't go to school he's going to go to my school, he is 18, and I am 16 he is just 2 year away from me" kagomes mom nodded; "well lets get him to a room" kagome let her mom take over.

Kagome sighed; "I need a bathe" she got some cloths and walked in the bathroom.

When she got out, takeru was sitting on her bed; and she was in a towel.

"Hey, why are you in my room for?" he looked at her, his mouth hanging open; "I don't think you should look at your leader that way, or the person who kicked your ass" kagome said teasingly.

He said; "so, I came in here because I'm situated in my room, and I have nothing to do right now" kagome nodded.

Kagome walked over to her closet and took a shirt out that was as long as her; "can you shut your eyes so I can dress?" he smirked and closed them.

He peeked out one eye and seen kagome naked.

'Her breasts are huge!'

When kagome was done she said; "ok I'm done, oh, and when you want to peek at me, please tell me" he blushed.

Kagome was dressed in a black mini skirt, and a black shirt that ended at her breast, it said: 'mess with me, I mess with you'

It didn't even cover her stomach.

Kagome and takeru walked down to dinner.

Sesshomaru sighed; 'I can't let that god for nothing get my kagome' He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, falling into a restless slumber.

Kagome woke up some time in the afternoon; "why didn't anyone wake me up" kagome said to herself.

She got up and got the clothes she had on last night; the black mini skirt, and the top that ended at her breast, saying: 'youmess with me, I mess with you'

She walked down stairs to see takeru-watching TV.

She said; "hey, better get ready, were meeting the rest of the gang in a little bit" he nodded; "anything for our leader"

Kagome walked into the kitchen; "kagome, why did he say leader to you?" kagomes mom asked.

"Oh, I challenged the ex-leader of the legendary gothic gang, he is right here, takeru, but I beat him, so now I am the leader" kagomes mom looked at her; "kagome that's going to get you into trouble"

Kagome smiled; "not right now"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

ok i know what you thinking about, the last 3 chappys i had a lemon, i didnt plan for that to happen, but it just did, i know everything is going to fast, but it gets better thanks for the reviews and readers )

Kagome drove up to sesshomaru's house; "sesshomaru! Were going to be late for school!" she called walking in the house.

Sesshomaru pinned her to the wall; "and I care, why?" kagome smiled; "we need to go" he let go of her and got inuyasha, and asuka.

They all got into kagomes car and drove off, music blasting.

When they got to school they were all jamming to the music.

Kagome got out and said; "I am going to help takeru ok, he needs to find his classes"

Kagome lead takeru to the office; "ok here you go, your classes; go to first period then go to second, I think you know what I mean" she waved bye and ran to join her friends.

Kagome had her arm around sesshomaru's.

"Kagome, your down, well, downer, what's wrong?" kagome looked up and said; "oh, nothing sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru stared at her suspiciously.

Takeru joined the gang in 3rd period, with his gang.

Kagome waved at them; "hey! Come over here with use" they were about to come over, when a bunch of preppy girls circled them.

Kagome laughed; "looks like they are popular with the girls" te all laughed, well everyone but sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at him; 'what's up his ass lately?' kagome said; "I'll see you later sesshomaru, come to my house later" with that she was gone.

Sesshomaru watched as she walked out of the room, he then walked up to takeru and pushed him on the wall; "do not mess with me, or my kagome" takeru looked confused; "what do you mean?" sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; "your getting to kagome, she likes you" takeru's eyes widened in surprise; "she does?" sesshomaru left but stopped, he said over her shoulder; "don't go near kagome" he was gone.

Kagome went to 6th period, she had none of her friends with her, but takeru was there though.

She walked over to him and said; "hey, do you know why sesshomaru is acting the way he is?" takeru grinned; "he said you liked me, I think he is jealous"

Kagome looked at him in shock; "no way! Sesshomaru, jealous!"

Takeru nodded; "he is, he thinks you would want to be with me instead of him, he thinks I will take you from him"

Kagome couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru, jealous! Well there's something different.

After school kagome went home.

Kagome was listening to some metal music when kagomes mom knocked on the door; "sweetie, you boyfriend is here" kagome got up and went to the front door; "hey sesshomaru, come on in" sesshomaru walked with kagome to her room.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" sesshomaru pulled kagome on his lap and kissed her; "I love you kagome"

Kagome snuggled into his chest; "I love you to sesshomaru"

Takeru walked into kagomes room to see kagome and sesshomaru cuddling; "sorry for barging in, but kagome, your gang needs you" kagome said; "why" he said; "there's a problem"

Kagome looked up; "what?" he sighed; "the gang got into a fight, the enemy gang ran away, but our gang is badly hurt, you have to come and help them" kagome looked at sesshomaru; he nodded.

Kagome ran to her car and raced off the place where takeru told her to go.

She drove up to her gang's bodies all scattered around.

Kagome seen the guy she though cute; she ran up to him and seen him bleeding badly; "are you ok?" he opened his eyes and said painfully; "not really, only if you were here, we would of kicked there ass!" kagome told him to lay down and rest while she tended to the rest.

Kagome went one to one while takeru watched, and tending to his best friend; "kagome…I think he's dead" kagome looked at him shocked; "you mean taji is dead!" he nodded.

Kagome ran over to them, she grabbed his wrist and bowed her head; "your right" takeru pulled her close in a friendly embrace.

Kagome pulled away, light tears running down her face; "its ok takeru, I'm fine, he was so nice to me, they all were"

Kagome got up and tended to the rest.

Kagome and takeru put everyone in the car, she drove to her house.

"Mom! I need help!" kagomes mom came running out; "oh! Kagome what happened!" kagome said, right now is not the time, just help"

Kagome, sesshomaru, takeru, and her mom help carry everyone in.

Kagomes mom pulled kagome aside and said; "tell me right now! What the heck happened?" kagome sighed; "you know that I am a leader of a gang right, well they got in a fight with a other gang, taji is dead but…" kagome trailed off.

Kagomes mom pulled her in; "its ok kagome" kagome cried again.

Sesshomaru seen kagome crying in her moms arms.

Kagomes mom looked up and nodded towards kagome.

He took kagome from her and embraced her; "kagome…MY kagome, are you going to be ok?" kagome nodded.

Kagome fell asleep in his arms.

Sesshomaru took kagome to her rrom; he undressed her and put some clothes on.

He got in bed with her; "I will be here for you"

Kagome dreamed of people dieing, and sesshomaru hugging her.

Kagomes mom came in the room to check on them; she seen sesshomaru and kagome under the covers, sleeping.

In the morning kagome sat up, only to be pulled back down by sesshomaru; "sesshomaru, I need a bath, and you need one to" sesshomaru blushed.

Kagome smiled; "you can take one with me if you want?" kagome seen his blush deepen.

Kagome got up and got some clothes; "well…?" sesshomaru followed her in the bathroom.

Kagome got undressed; right in front of sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked how big the bath was; it was almost as big as a Jacuzzi.

Kagome looked at him; "I guess your not bathing with me" sesshomaru heard the hurt in her voice, he smiled; "I am joining you"

Kagome got in, and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru got undressed and got in; kagome opened her eyes and smiled; "you have a nice body" sesshomaru went towards her.

Kagome followed him with her eyes as he kissed her.

Kagome gasped as he held one of her breast; "sesshomaru…please" sesshomaru looked at her.

Sesshomaru smiled; "your not getting away from me now" kagome smiled; "fine"

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, pulling kagome on his lap, so she was straddling him.

Kagome moaned as she felt his growing reaction rub against her.

Sesshomaru sucked on one of her breast; kagome moaned some more.

Kagomes mom heard moaning coming from the bathroom; she opened the door quietly and seen straddling sesshomaru's lap, and he was sucking her breast while fingering her.

Kagomes mom reddened in anger, but she shut the door, letting them do what they were doing in peace.

Kagome gasped as his member poked at her; "sess…homaru" kagome said through gasps.

Kagome pushed away from him, hitting the other side of the wall; "sesshomaru…" kagome watched him; he showed, hurt, sadness, and confusion on his face.

Sesshomaru went to wards her.

He stood up, showing his hard member; "please kagome" kagome started to suck.

Sesshomaru moaned; "oh ea" sesshomaru went down, he made kagome so she was leaning against the wall, and half laying down.

He got between her legs and pushed in very hard; kagome gasped out of pure pleasure; "so kagome, you like it rough" kagome moaned as he started to go in and out.

Kagome wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in deeper; "sess… harder, please" sesshomaru went faster and harder.

Finally, they let go; kagome screamed his name while he pushed in one last time before spilling into her.

Kagome gasped for breath while he leaned against the opposite wall.

Kagome cleaned herself up and got out, as did sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome walked down stairs to an angry mom; "what's wrong with you?" kagome asked as she opened the fridge to get something to eat; "kagome, your young, your not suppose to have sex when your 16" kagome glared at her mom; "and why were you watching use?" kagomes mom said; "I was hearing stuff, so I came to the sound, and kagome, your very loud when you orgasm" Kagome, for the first time, blushed bright red.

Kagome was dressed in very baggy pants, with metal pines and chains on them, and a shirt that was plain black.

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs; "um…I think I should go" kagome smiled; "want me to take you home?" sesshomaru shook his head; "I got my car remember" kagome nodded; "well, bye then" sesshomaru waved bye and left.

In the afternoon kagome checked up on her gang; "how is everyone today?" takeru said; "they are doing well, some are strong enough to walk around" kagome smiled; she went over to a guy and said; "how are you ferano?" he sat up; "fine kagome" she smiled; "I'll bring everyone food" she got up and walked in the kitchen; soon she came back with pop and food.

"Ok, so is everyone comfortable? Do you want to watch a movie?" they smiled; "ok, but will you watch it with use?" kagome nodded.

She put in Freddy vs. Jason.

She sat b takeru; "man, these movies always freak me out, I don't know why I watch them" takeru put his arm around kagome; "you like them" kagome smiled.

(A/N: ok, I know you people wanted sesshomaru and kagome, again, but in later chappy's there will only be takeru and kagome, sorry but sesshomaru and kagome while be having a lemon to so be patient)

Soon kagome was sleeping; takeru smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Takeru, what are you doing?" he looked up to see his gang members looking at him; "nothing, why?"

"You kissed her, she's our leader, your not suppose to do that" takeru shrugged; "I like her, we were lucky for getting such a cute leader" kagomes mom came out and said; "hey, I need to go to the store, you people ate all of the food, leave kagome alone ok" they nodded.

She walked out of the door, locking it.

Takeru looked at his friends smiling; he lifted up kagomes shirt revealing her bare breast.

"Takeru! What are you doing!" he smiled; "doing what I wanted to do for a long time" he squeezed one, making kagome moan in her sleep.

Takeru smiled; "you think I should go further?" his friends didn't say anything.

Takeru laid kagome on the couch and got up; he went down to her legs and pulled off her pants half way; he pulled her underwear off to her pants.

Takeru inserted one finger, going slow, he then put another finger in going faster and harder.

Kagome moaned loudly.

Takeru looked at the stunned faces of his friends.

"Ta…keru" kagome moaned; takeru looked at her, then his friends; "she's still asleep, she must be dreaming" he got up, his member pushing against his pants.

He pulled his pants off, he spreaded her legs and entered her.

Kagomes eyes fluttered open and said; "takeru, what are you doing? Don't answer I know, but why?"

Takeru leaned over her and said; "you know" kagome said; "well, but while I am sleeping, that's not good, I'm your leader to" kagomes gang finally came out of there stunned state; "that's what we told him, but no he had to do it"

Kagome looked at takeru; "well, aren't you going to finish what you started?" takeru grinned; he started to pump in and out, first slow, then faster.

Kagome wrapped her legs around him; she moaned loudly; "kagome, I…I love you" he climaxed the same time kagome did.

Kagome sighed; "you do know that I can kick you out for doing that" he tensed; "but I wont do that" he sighed.

He pulled out and put his pants on.

"Why did you do that kagome?" kagome looked at her gang; "I don't know, I was in the mood" she walked out of the room.

(ok I know it seems like kagome is becoming a player or slut)

Sesshomaru knocked on kagomes door; kagome opened the door and said; "sesshomaru, I think right now is a bad time, I need to clean up everyone's energies" sesshomaru said; "and I cant help why?" kagome said; "they need to bathe, and the people that cant do it yet, the ones that are badly hurt, I have to help them, I don't want you getting jealous" sesshomaru said; "ok, I wont" kagome sighed and let him in.

Kagome said; "I have to help hetaku, so just sit down and wait" kagome walked in the bathroom to find a naked man sitting in the tub; she went over and said; "can you move alright" he nodded; "why are you in here?" kagome smiled; "I have to help with everyone, I am the leader"

She walked out walking to the living room; she was pulled into a hiding spot by takeru.

"Where did you find this place?" kagome said standing up in a dungeon like place.

Takeru stood up and said; "I found it last night, I was snooping sorry"

Kagome shook her head; "don't be, I never found this place my self…" she was cut short when he kissed her; when he pulled back for air she said; "um…Takeru, sesshomaru…" takeru kissed her again, this time kagome put her hands around his neck.

He pulled her closer. Licking her lips for entry, kagome pushed away from him; "takeru, your really nice…" takeru took her arm and pulled her farther in; "come on I want to show you something" kagome followed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They stopped at a door; "ready?" kagome nodded.

He opened the door up, kagomes breath caught in her throat; "this is…this is…" takeru smiled at her shock; "yes, it is Japan"

Kagome smiled widely; "I can see my boyfriend now!" takeru looked at her; "you mean you have a boyfriend?" kagome nodded; "I told him I was going to wait for him, but then I met sesshomaru" she ran in and ran to a bus; takeru followed her; "kagome, wait up!" he caught up and got on the bus.

The bus drove up to a house; kagome got out and ran to the house.

Takeru staid behind; he walked to a bench and sat.

Kagome knocked and waited, soon a really tall guy answered; he looked at kagome in disbelief; "I'm back" kagome jumped on him hugging him.

He hugged her tightly and said; "I thought I would never see you again" kagome smiled; "me to" she looked at takeru and said; "well, come on you baka" he got up and walked to them.

Kagome said; "this is takeru, I am a gang leader, he is the ex-gang leader, takeru, this is my boyfriend, sachio"

He looked at takeru threat fully; "is he your boyfriend now?" kagome shook her head; "no, I do have a boyfriend in America though" he looked at her; "so you broke your promise to me" kagome shook her head; "I didn't mean to, I met him the first day of school, and it just…happened"

Sachio said; 'why kagome, your mine" kagome kissed him; "I fell in love sachio, I cant help love" sachio pushed back and said; "I have nothing to do with you, your just a whore kagome, a whore" he slammed the door.

Kagome turned around and sighed; "I thought that would go better" she walked off to the bus.

When kagome and takeru walked back in the door, takeru pushed her on the wall; "kagome, do you love me?" kagome looked at him; "yes, but sesshomaru is for me" she kissed him, takeru took her shirt off.

Kagome said; 'you really want to do this?" he nodded eagerly.

He went down and took of her underwear and pants; he lifted one of her legs so it was over his shoulder; he licked kagome, making her moan loudly.

He stuck his tongue in her.

Kagome said; "why do I do this behind sesshomaru?" takeru got up, with her leg still on his shoulder; he pulled his pants off and inserted her.

Kagome moaned; she pulled her leg down, takeru pulled her up and leaned her against the wall, and kagome wrapped her legs around him.

He went faster and harder.

Sesshomaru paced back and forth; "where the hell is kagome, I'll go check up on her" he walked to the bathroom to find hetaku bathing by himself; "where did kagome go?" hetaku shrugged; "she walked out and that's the last I seen her" sesshomaru growled.

He was walking past the place where takeru and kagome were at and heard kagome moan.

'What the hell…' he leaned against the wall, he fell into some kind of room.

The room was shocking but what shocked him was that kagome was pressed against the wall by takeru, she had her legs wrapped around him, and they were having sex! Kagome screamed as she climaxed, so did takeru.

Kagome leaned her head against the wall; "takeru…why do I do this to sesshomaru…?" sesshomaru's blood was boiling; "you damn whore!" kagome looked up in shock; "sesshomaru!" takeru was so shocked he pushed back from the wall, making kagome fall on the ground.

"Your just a whore kagome, you never loved me, now I know, you just used me for your own sick little game" he turned and walked away.

"Sesshomaru! Please, if you leave I have nothing else to live for" kagome was crying, streams of tears rolling down her face.

Sesshomaru stopped and said with out looking back; "you should of though about that before you fuck takeru"

Kagome fell to the ground; takeru went up to her and embraced her.

Kagome and takeru dressed and walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 kagomes suicide

Hey, I know this sounds sad, it is. People, who don't want to read about kagome commenting suicide, don't read.

Kagome sat down next to takeru; "what's wrong with her?" takeru shot his friend a glare; "don't say anything" he shut up.

Kagome said; "I'm going to bed" she got up and walked to her room.

She locked the door and sat on her bed; "I have nothing to live for…nothing" she got a piece of paper and a pen.

Kagome sighed; "takeru…my family…everyone else…is not like sesshomaru" she opened her door and placed it on the floor.

Takeru walked up to kagomes room to see if she was alright; he found a piece of paper on the ground, he picked it up and read; "takeru…mom…souta…I have nothing to live for now, sesshomaru is gone and no one is better than him, I am going to be dead by the time you read this"

Takeru was overwhelmed in distress; he tried to open kagomes door but it was locked; he ran into it, and it open.

He seen kagome standing on the ledge of the window; "kagome, please…don't do this" kagome looked back; "but sesshomaru…" she trailed off.

Kagome sighed; "ever sense I came here, I have been raped, hurt, and I have been with sesshomaru, and I just cant take it anymore, I love him, he broke up with me and we just started to go out, if he leaves, my life goes with him" with that she stepped off the ledge plunging down to her death.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting; she felt the impact with the cement she was knocked into darkness.

Takeru leaned over the window, he seen blood spill out of kagomes body.

Takeru fell to his knees; "kagome…" he cried.

Takeru's friends ran out of the house to find a dead kagome lying on the ground blood around her, her black hair and clothes filled with blood.

They heard takeru crying; "he never cries" one person whispered.

"You fucking idiot! Why did you do that, she loves you, she probably just did that because you weren't giving her any" inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs; "she loves you, you fucking idiot, I…" he was cut short when the bell rang; inuyasha opened it and yelled; "what! Oh takeru, I don't think you should be here, I…"

"I need to talk to sesshomaru" takeru said softly, his head bowed. Inuyasha said; "what's wrong?" takeru shook his head; "sesshomaru needs to know first" inuyasha let him in.

sesshomaru growled and said in a threatening voice; "why are you here, you fucking bastard? You need to leave before…" he was cut short by takeru's face; "you did this sesshomaru, you left her and now she's gone" sesshomaru's face turned into fear; "w-w-what happened?" takeru's eyes filled with tears once more; "she love you very much sesshomaru, she couldn't live with out you, she loved me to, but not as much as you, she wrote a note…a suicide note, here" he handed the note to sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru read it, his face twisted in pain, and fear. He placed the note down; inuyasha took it and read it to asuka.

"She jumped from her window, head first, she killed her self for you sesshomaru, you killed her out of emotions" sesshomaru sat down; "kagome…why?" he started to cry.

Asuka was crying also, and inuyasha.

They all drove over to kagomes house, to find her body face up, in a face of passion, and sadness.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees beside her; he picked her up and held her; "kagome…" he was crying again.

Kagomes mom came home; "hey why is everyone sta…" she let out a horrified shriek when she seen blood on the ground and kagomes limp form.

She ran over to them and kneeled besides sesshomaru; "kagome, what happened?" sesshomaru said between sobs; "she killed herself…because I told her that I didn't want to be with her, I also called her a whore" they all were crying now.

That night everyone staid in kagomes house; sesshomaru walked into kagomes black room, when everyone was asleep.

He sat on the bed and held his head in his hands; "kagome…why did you do this, I never wanted you to do this kagome…" he cried again.

"Sesshomaru…please don't cry for me," a ghostly voice said.

Sesshomaru looked up to see kagome…well, spirit kagome.

Sesshomaru got up and said; "kagome, how…why, kagome why did you kill yourself!" kagome smiled weakly; "because I loved you, you left me, I couldn't live with out you" sesshomaru went to hug her, to tell her that she wasn't alone, but his hand went right through her; "you have to remember that I am dead sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru cried; "kagome, please don't leave me" kagome smiled; she laid a had on his shoulder; sesshomaru felt it; "I will always be with you, I will visit again"

With that she vanished; "don't kagome, don't leave me" kagomes voice was heard; "I will be with you always, oh, and tell my mom that I love her and that I said bye, when I am gone sesshomaru, check your hands there will be something there" kagome was gone.

Sesshomaru opened his hands to find kagomes rind, and necklace.

(I know I didn't say anything about them but she wore them)

Sesshomaru slept in kagomes room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 at the funeral

The next day, sesshomaru had the necklace and ring on; "sesshomaru, where did you get thoughs, I haven't seen thoughs for a long time" sesshomaru said; "kagome, she visited me last night, in spirit, she gave them to me" he sat down.

The next day was school.

They went to school every teacher telling there students about kagome, and that she will be dearly missed, and that she was a happy person and lovable one.

Twice sesshomaru cried, he heard mummers like; 'he's crying, I never seen that' or 'he was kagomes boyfriend, they had sex I heard, he might kill himself next'

After school sesshomaru went to kagomes house.

"I will help with the funeral" he said sadly.

He felt a cold sensation go through him; he looked to his side to see kagome; "sesshomaru, remember I love you…" she was gone.

Kagomes mom looked at him in shock; "tell me that was kagome" he nodded; "she's been talking to me, for brief times, I told her that I will never love another person, that she will be my only love" a tear rolled down his cheek.

At the funeral

Sesshomaru walked up to the casket, there kagome lay, with her black dress she wore to that one party.

Sesshomaru leaned over the casket and kissed her softly; surprisingly, she felt soft and warm.

He walked away tears in his eyes.

At the cemetery

Sesshomaru sat on a chair, next to kagomes mom; he felt kagome again; "kagome, I love you, you're the only one for me" he felt soft lips on his; "I have to leave soon sesshomaru, I wont be able to visit you until I have permission, I love you sesshomaru, as long as you remember that you will always live, a immortal life" she was gone.

When it was done, sesshomaru staid there for a while, talking to spirit kagome.

"so, this is the last time before you go to heaven" kagome nodded; "sesshomaru, you will live a immortal life as long as you love me, you will die if you wish to be with me" sesshomaru nodded; "if only I could hold you again" kagome smiled; "you can" she closed her eyes.

Her figure coming solid and clear; "I can only stay like this for 5 minutes" sesshomaru went up to her and hugged her; "kagome, I love you, please, can you stay with me?" kagome shook her head; "I cant" she leaned her head against his chest; "I will miss this sesshomaru" kagome leaned up and kissed him on the lips long and passionate.

Sesshomaru brought her closer; afraid if he let go she would disappear; he was kissing her when she turned into a spirit again; "remember the feeling of me kissing you sesshomaru" she said while she floated up.

Sesshomaru cried again, saving the feeling of kagomes kiss.

He straightened up and walked away


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 100 years later

Sesshomaru, still in his teen form sat there, watching his girlfriend cheerlead.

He never forgot kagome; he still felt kagomes kiss from the night she left him.

"Sesshomaru! Watch me" he was broken out of his thoughts by kashimo, his girlfriend.

He sighed and looked up; when he seen kashimo, he seen kagome, but kagome was a Goth like him, and not a prep.

Sesshomaru was still a Goth, he still had kagomes rings and necklace.

After the game sesshomaru went over to her house; "sesshomaru…can we do it please?" sesshomaru felt cold, he knew kagome was telling him that she loved him; "no, I cant"

She pouted; "why not?" sesshomaru sighed; "because I promised my very dear girlfriend that I wouldn't" she said; "so your cheating on me?" sesshomaru shook his head; "she's dead, she killed herself because of me, she loved me dear, and I her; when she died, her spirit visited me, she gave me these rings and necklace, she said that she loves me and will never leave me, and I promised her I will never fall in love with anyone else but her, don't even ask me what I do for her at night" (i know it doesnt make sense) she had a disgusted face on; "first; you're a sick mother fucker, masturbatingfor a spirit, and second; she's dead" he looked at her with threatening eyes; "she is alive with me, I love her dear, she is always with me" she threw her hands up; "whatever, if I aint going to get any from you good bye" she walked out.

He went to kagomes old house, it was still for sale; he walked in and went to kagomes room; everything was still there.

He sat on her bed and said; I am going to buy this house" he called the seller and said; "I will take this place" he paid $3,000 (it was old) dollars for the house.

He never touched kagomes room; he left it the way it was.

One day, sesshomaru was watching a movie he and kagome made when someone knocked on the front door; he never got visiters because of what he was.

He opened it and looked outside.

No one there.

He closed the door and watched the movie, again someone knocked; he ran to the door and yelled outside; "ok, if your playing a sick joke stop it, its just fucking stupid" he froze when he heard her voice; "why, is that a way to greet me?" sesshomaru looked to his side and seen kagome, fully alive; "k-kagome?" she smiled and nodded; "I was given free life for you sesshomaru, you loved me to much, I had to come back" he cried; "kagome, I missed you so, please don't ever leave me" kagome hugged him back; she leaned up and kissed him, just as passionate as the last time.

Sesshomaru picked kagome up, her chains on her pants knocking against each other.

Kagome smiled; "you bought my house it looks like" sesshomaru nodded.

Her went to her room; he placed her on the bed, stripping her clothes.

"Sesshomaru…how did takeru die?" sesshomaru looked at her; "why?" she said; "he came to heaven, I was his lover until I came here" sesshomaru sighed; "he died of a fight some one killed him with a knife.

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru sucked kagomes womanhood; Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru smiled; "I missed your voice kagome" she smiled.

He inserted her.

Kagome sat up and sat in his lap; sesshomaru went up and down with her, holding her butt.

Finally she climaxed, and he climaxed, spilling his seed into her.

This might seem the end of my story, but there is more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagome sighed, she leaned against sesshomaru's chest; "what if I am pregnant?" sesshomaru shrugged; "were immortal, we can raise it" kagome nodded.

The next day, kagome and sesshomaru went to school.

Kashimo ran up to sesshomaru and kissed him on the lips; "sesshomaru, I've been thinking, I'm sorry for yelling at you, if your not ready than I can wait" she looked at kagome; "who's this wench?" kagome growled; but sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder; "you know that girl I was talking about, that she killed herself, and gave me immortality? Well her name was kagome, and this is her" she stared at kagome; "that cant happen" kagome said; "better watch it, sesshomaru promised me he will never love anyone but me, he kept that promise, plus why would he love a fucking tramp like you?"

She growled; "I am his girlfriend" kagome smiled; "no you aint, he wouldn't go out with you," she yelled while she went to strike kagome; kagome, having immortality jumped and disappeared.

She reappeared in front of her, she said; "you can't beat me, I was a gang leader 100 years ago" she punched her making her go back.

Kagome smiled; "that felt good."

Sesshomaru was staring at her; "um…k-kagome, why is your hair as long as you?" kagome looked at him, then laughed; "I was given powers, you know like a demon, but I am a angel like demon, I have the powers as a demon, and the love as a angel, I have wings to"

Her hair grew back to its normal form, to her waistline.

Kagome hooked arms with sesshomaru and joked and laughed with him.

"yo, sesshomaru, who's the new hottie" kagome looked up and gasped; she seen a very hot guy coming, his hair was to his butt, it was pure black, like midnight; and his face was just raveling.

He walked up to kagome smiling a charming smile; "you finally got a hot one, and she's new!"

Kagome blushed; "my name is kagome" he was stunned; "you mean the kagome that died 100 years ago?" kagome smiled.

"I told him that I was immortal, and that you were dead" kagome smiled; "you know, I might just leave you for him, he's a hottie" kagome said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru laughed; "well if you do, don't be to hard on him" they all laughed.

Kagome went to the office to get her classes.

First class; history

Kagome walked in; the class looked at her strangely; some said; 'why is she wearing black, girls don't wear black' and 'she looks like a freak' when kagome heard this she yelled; "why do I look like a freak, I am a gang leader yea, but I aint a freak!" the class laughed.

The teacher said; "well, looks like we have a trouble maker in class, kagome go sit by sango" kagome froze; "s-sango?" he nodded and pointed to a girl.

She walked over and said; "um…hi" sango sighed; "why do I get the weird girls"

Kagome growled; "you might have her name, but you have a different view" sango laughed; "I am joking, sango is my great, great grandma" kagome smiled; "is she still alive?" sango nodded; "oh yea, cant get rid of her"

Kagome walked out to find sesshomaru's friend, akino.

"Hey, where's sesshomaru?" he held out his head and smiled his charming smile; "he got sick off some bad food, but he told me I could help you out" kagome smiled and took his hand.

They walked to the cafeteria.

She sat down and unpacked her lunch; "so sesshomaru tells me that you have demon powers" kagome nodded while biting into an apple.

"Yea, watch" kagome stood up and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes; they turned a silver color, with hints of blue.

He hair had grown longer than her, and she had claws; "and this is just my demon side" she turned back into a human.

He smiled; "cool" kagome smiled.

Her last class was study hall.

She walked in to find akino talking to some really hot guys.

"Akino! Hey" he looked over and smiled; his friends looked at her, she had a mini skirt on and a shirt that ended at her breast line.

His friends looked at her eagerly; "hey kagome" kagome walked over and sat on a desk; "so who are these charmers?" he chuckled and said; "my friends, hitashi, makoto, rai, and toru" kagome said hi to all of them.

"So kagome, you're a hottie, you have to have a boyfriend?" kagome grinned evilly; "nope, I have a fiancé"

They stared; "who?" kagome grinned more; "sesshomaru" the gaped; "but he doesn't love anyone, he said he cant love anyone" kagome said; " I am his girlfriend from a…" akino covered her mouth; "he was waiting for her, she told him to wait for her, so he did" the nodded.

"Don't confuse them" akino whispered in kagomes ear. Kagome nodded.

Kagome was sitting in a chair when rai, the hottest guy in the Goth group, pulled her back and said; "we were think, sense you where a gang leader in your last town, we want you to be a part of ours" kagome smiled; "sure, gives me a little excitement" he blushed; "if I think what our think, wont sesshomaru be mad?" Kagome winked at him; "yea, that's what happened last time" he gaped; "you did that before; "yea, but only because I fell in love with one of the members" he smiled; "well I have to try extra hard to make you fall for me" kagome smiled.

Kagome walked home.

Sesshomaru walked out side and said; "kagome I got you a car" she looked over to see a red car, with black flames on it, just like her last one.

Kagome squealed; "sesshomaru! Its awesome!" kagome hugged sesshomaru; he sneezed.

"Your sick, you need to get to bed sesshomaru" he nodded and walked to his room.

Kagome opened the door to inuyasha having sex with a girl; "inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru smiled; "when I became immortal, he did to" kagome nodded; "yo inuyasha, stop your fucking around and get up so sesshomaru can lay down" inuyasha ignored them and just went faster.

She sighed; "lets go to my room; you need to rest" kagome gave sesshomaru some clothes and said -"change into these while I heat some soup" he nodded.

When she came back up he was dressed in pjs.

"Sesshomaru, are you in a gang?" he nodded; "well, is akino in it?" he nodded; "well I am the leader; this time he looked at her; "how?" "Well they heard that I was a gang leader in my 'home town' and they wanted me to become their leader"

Sesshomaru laughed; "you know rai, he's the grandson of takeru" kagome smiled; "that's why he's so hot" sesshomaru said; "I am not so easily to make jealous, if you do him, I wont care I know you love me and only me" kagome smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

well i have gotten alot of good reviews, there is only one more chapter after this, i dont know if i will do a sequel, but i'm thinking about it, but you people will know why i'm thinking about a sequel when you read the last chappy, hope you liked this story )

Kagome and sesshomaru were sitting on the couch when inuyasha came out.

"Yo inuyasha…"inuyasha came out with a girl; "wow inuyasha, so what happened to asuka?" the girl looked at inuyasha; "you have a woman with me?" she slapped him and stalked out the door.

"k-k-kagome?" he said while rubbing his face.

"Yup, its me, sesshomaru loved me to much so I came back from the dead, kinda funny right?" she laughed.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around from hearing the word dead.

"Don't joke kagome, I was devastated when you died, I couldn't pull myself together, and you know it" (ramdom choice about him being devastated, my sis said it would make it better, but now i'm not sure) she cuddled to him; "sesshomaru? What if I told you I could smell we were going to have a baby?" he looked at her; "how can you possibly tell that?" kagome smiled; "we are going to have a girl".

Kagome looked up to him; he was smiling.

Inuyasha was to; kagome got up and hugged inuyasha; "I missed you both" inuyasha hugged her back; "we all missed you kagome" sesshomaru said; "well, kagome is hugging my brother, I have no one, life is terrible right?" kagome smiled; "your not alone, I love you more"

Kagome was going to go out tonight with sesshomaru and inuyasha.

She dressed in black high heels, a mini skirt, and a tight shirt that showed off her mid-drift.

When sesshomaru and inuyasha seen her like this there mouths hug open; "k-kagome, where did you get that outfit?" she grinned; "I had it, I just never worn it until now" she walked over to sesshomaru, and hooked her arm with his.

Kagome, inuyasha, and sesshomaru went to a fair.

Kagome smiled with joy; "I love fairs; I will be right back, I am going to get some tickets" kagome walked off.

When kagome got back, the gang was there; "hey guys, I got some tickets for all of use" they turned around and there mouths hung open; "kagome you very sexy tonight" kagome smiled at them; "thank you"

Akino ran over and looked at her; "did you do this for me?" kagome smiled; "not for anyone, I just felt like wearing this" he smiled.

Kagome went over to sesshomaru and passed out the tickets; "I only had 50 dollars on me, this is all of it, so I have to wait to eat when we get back home" kagome said passing the rest to sesshomaru.

He smiled; "no, I'll pay for you" kagome nodded.

Kagome told the gang that she was going on a ride by herself; they nodded.

When kagome got off someone pulled her to the side into a tent like place.

What the hell…" she stopped when she seen akino's face; "whats wrong?" akino walked up to kagome, not bothering to answer. (ok, i dont know why i do this, i mean, kagome with a makeup carecter, but anyway, the next time they do it it's with sesshomaru, just a heads up)

He pushed kagome to the wall and started to kiss her; his sudden movement took kagome back; "a-akino?" he kissed her again, he started to take off her shirt and skirt; kagome didn't know what to do.

He pulled her up, kagome wrapped her legs around him; 'h-he's really going to do it, he…' her thoughts where interrupted when she felt his very hard member hit against her womanhood.

Kagome moaned softly.

He inserted his finger into her, moving it back and forth slowly; inserting another finger moving faster.

Kagome was at the edge of climaxing when he stopped; kagome whimpered a little; he smirked; "what about sesshomaru" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome forgot about sesshomaru; "I-I don't know…" he inserted his member into her very hard.

Kagome moaned loudly; she heard people stopping outside where they were.

Kagome felt him climax and so did she; she muffled her scream in the crook of his neck.

Sesshomaru sighed and waited for kagome by the slide like she told him to wait at, "where is she?"

Kagomesat down on the ground; "why do I do this to sesshomaru?" he looked at her; "kagome you might be pregnant, but I love you" kagome smiled; "just like takeru"

Kagome got up and walked out to where she told sesshomaru to wait.

Kagome yelled; "sesshomaru! hey" he looked up and was relived.

Kagome walked up to him and said; "why didn't you come looking for me?" he said; "because you told me to stay, so I did"

Kagome smiled, kagome was pushed out of the way by kashimo; "sesshomaru, your still with the tramp? She is so boring" kagome stepped in front of her; "and you're a slut, so where even" she pushed her away again.

Kagomes gang walked behind her; "whats going on kagome?" kagome smirked; "this slut is a whore that's all" kashimo growled; "so you're a gang leader, well so am I, your gang with my gang, for sesshomaru" kagome growled; "he is my fiancé, and the father of the baby girl that's coming"

Kashimo laughed; "so, were fighting for him" kagome glared; "no way, I love him because he loves me"

Kashimo smiled; "then you will fight my gang" kagome sighed, she had no choice; sesshomaru pulled kagome to him; he whispered in her ear while hugging her; "you will win" kagome smiled.

Kashimo watched in dislike while kagome and sesshomaru kissed passionately.

Kashimo said; "kagome, you will soon be kissing the ground" kagome huffed.

Kagome sighed when they got home; "how am I going to do this, I mean I can beat them easily yea, but for sesshomaru, he is not a thing, he's a person, this is…" she was cut off by akino, kissing her, right in front of sesshomaru, he slid his hand up as he squeezed her breast; "a-akino!" kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru watched bored; "aren't you jealous sesshomaru?" sesshomaru shook his head; "kagome loves me, as long as she thinks she has to do another man for a different feeling, then it is ok with me" kagome smiled weakly at him before akino picked kagome up and placed her on the wall, kagome had to wrap her legs around him.

Akino said; "your going to watch?" sesshomaru nodded; "gives me ideas about the next time we do it, but once were married you cant do this" akino ignore him, he took kagomes shirt off, he placed kagome down and pulled her skirt off, he placed kagomes leg on his shoulder while he licked kagomes womanhood.

Kagome moaned loudly; he stood up having kagome sit on the floor.

He took his pants off to reveal a very hard member; "kagome…" kagome nodded, she sucked it.

He pulled out, and laid kagome on the couch next to sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at sesshomaru; sesshomaru squeezed one of her breast, kagome moaned.

Akino pushed into as hard as he could, kagome winced out of the feeling of pleasure.

He went as fast as he could; "sesshomaru…please?" sesshomaru kissed her; he squeezed her breast.

Kagome screamed in his mouth as she climaxed; akino spilled into her.

Kagome said; "ok, this is going to be the last time" they all nodded.

Kagome got dressed and went into the kitchen, she found her picture of her mom, souta, and her; unshed tears filled her eyes.

Sesshomaru came in and wrapped his arms around her waist; "kagome, its ok" kagome nodded.

She got some food and went to give some to everyone.

In the afternoon her gang came over; "hey kagome," kagome waved; "hey, come sit, were just talking" they sat down.

Kagome pasted them the pop and food.

Kagome sighed; "I feel like crap, I'll se you guys later" she said bye to them and went up to her room. She looked around; she had missed this place.

Kagome lie down and fell asleep.

9 months later 

kagome woke up in pain, she going through a contraction.

Sesshomaru, akino, and the rest of the gang ran into the room; "kagome; akino go get some boiling water. And some towels hurry" he nodded and grabbed some people from the gang to help him.

Kagome grabbed sesshomaru's hand; she screamed again. They came back with the stuff, and just in time, kagome gave birth.

Kagome closed her eyes, she opened them back up to find sesshomaru holding the baby; "how about we name her…cho" kagome nodded.

Kagome fell asleep after naming there daughter.

Kagome woke up to find akino standing by her side; "kagome, are you ok?" kagome smiled and nodded; "why wouldn't I be?" he sat down and said; "you were talking about some guy called takeru and killing yourself" kagome smiled; "I killed myself once remember? But takeru was another of my lovers, I think he's your great great grandfather" akino nodded; "do you miss him?" kagome nodded; "yea, I miss him a lot, but I don't regret anything" she closed her eyes, she snapped them back open when akino kissed her; when he got up kagome said; "akino, I have a daughter now, I cant be with you" he nodded; "I will always love you kagome"

Kagome fell asleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

well this is the last chappy, i hope you guys liked my story.

Kagome woke up sometime at night; she got up and walked down stairs.

She seen sesshomaru holding the baby, and akino and the gang talking.

Kagome said; 'you know we have a fight tomorrow with that kashimo whore" the nodded.

Kagome sat by sesshomaru and took cho; "she is demon and angel like me sesshomaru" kagome leaned her head against his shoulder.

The next day kagome went to school; she had to take the baby with her.

Kagome walked in the school and was pushed hard against the lockers; she almost dropped cho.

"What the fuck is your problem?" kagome said trying to control a crying cho.

Kashimo smirked; "that baby is going to die when I get my hands on it, when I win sesshomaru" kagome growled; "no you wont…" kashimo looked at the baby; it had a six point star on its forehead, had fangs, it had black claws, and two stripes on her face that were colored midnight blue.

"What kind of baby is this?" kagome pushed her away; "she is a demon and angel like me ok, so leave her the fuck alone!" kagome walked away.

Kashimo said; "whatever, that baby is going to die soon anyway" she walked away with her gang.

Kagome drove home; "sesshomaru, come on we have a fight to win" sesshomaru said; "I am staying here to take care of cho, you and the gang need to go" kagome nodded.

Kagome got the gang and walked over to the place where they were to meet.

Kashimo and her gang of girls where there already; "please tell me that we are to fight against a bunch of stupid little girls?" kashimo glared; "you are, now lets get this over with so I can kill the baby and take sesshomaru for my own" kagome smiled sweetly; "ok, just let me change" kashimo looked at her like she was nuts, but that changed when kagomes human form slipped away.

Kagome had hair as long as her; it was black with icy blue stripes in it. She had a six point star on her forehead, just like cho, and her stripes and claws on her face and hands, they were pure black.

Kagomes outfit changed to a tight fighting suit, she had swords and a bow and some arrows with her; "so you ready?" she said; "how you do that?" kagome smirked; "I got it when I came back from the dead" she pulled the sword out and positioned herself at a stance; "so you ready?" kashimo said; "I don't have a sworded" kagome sighed aggravated; she closed her eyes, soon a sword formed in kashimo's hand; "now are you ready?" kashimo did the same thing as kagome.

Kashimo ran towards kagome, kagome put her sword down and closed her eyes, she disappeared from kashimo's view; "kashimo, you can not win, with my demon and angel speed, I am much faster than you"

Kagome appear behind kashimo; 'your slow" kagome plunged the sword into her back, making kashimo gasp.

She fell down dead; "so are we done here?" kashimo's gang backed away, while her gang cheered her on.

Kagome turned human form again and fell to the ground; "that was horrible" kagome whispered before passing out.

Kagome woke up to be in her bed with sesshomaru; "so your awake, I heard you won" kagome nodded; "where is cho?" sesshomaru said; "akino is watching her" kagome nodded and cuddled to him.

It has been 3 weeks sense kagome gave birth.

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs; "kagome what's wrong?" kagome was sitting on the couch crying; "I'm happy, where going to have another baby"

now you see why i might do a sequel, i'm not sure, i'm working on another story but i have to think about making a sequel, but i hope you people like this story.


End file.
